Faded Memories
by Jediferret
Summary: Based on mission 9 of Devil May Cry 3. This oneshot fanfic tells how Dante got all the blood off him after he battled Leviathan.


Title: Faded Memories

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Based on mission 9 of Devil May Cry 3. This one-shot fanfic tells how Dante got all the blood off him after he battled Leviathan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or Dante. Those belong to Capcom, who owns all the cool games.

Author's Note: This is actually inspired by a fellow DMC fan who is also an artist. I owe her a lot of thanks for getting me in DMC. As you've noticed, this is my first DMC fic, so please be kind in your reviews. I'm still trying to get a feel for the character's personalities and I tried my best to keep them in character. Hope you all like it and please leave a review. Thanks!

As Lady made her down the stairs, her gun drawn and ready, she vaguely knew that white-haired demon was near. She just knew it! _That egotistical…_

Before she could finish her thought, something huge fell in front of her. It was so big, that its large body shook the ground as it made contact.

Lady pointed her gun at the thing even though she knew that her puny bullets would do nothing against something so big. As she walked forward towards the creature's head, she noticed its large eye bulge slightly. She quickly aimed for its eye, ready for whatever was about to jump out at her.

The eye bulged again, blood squirting out the sides. Suddenly, a slit formed in the center and a streak of red jumped from the eye to the ground behind her. Lady continued to aim her gun at the thing as her brain finally registered the red, leather coat and white hair covered in blood.

_That idiot again?_

The blood covered figure started to wipe the blood from his hair, but only made it smear. He stopped long enough to read a message that pointed up the stairs with a smiley face that said _Welcome_.

"So, this is the next stage?" He muttered as he holstered his sword.

Lady wasn't going to let him get away. "Wait!"

The figure had his back to her as he spoke.

"If you're asking for a date, forget it." He spun around and pushed the gun out of his face only to have it back in his face again. "Cause I make it a point not to go out with women who shoot me in the head." He stated pointing to his blood stained forehead. His ice-blue eyes were a striking contrast to all the red blood that covered him.

"Date a demon?" She huffed. "I'm not that desperate. Besides, I really don't care for guys who stink like blood."

The figure lifted his arms and smelled them, then sighed. "You're right." He said, pointing his gun past her head.

Lady did the same as they were completely surrounded by demons. Soon they were back to back taking down demons one at a time. At this point, the demon decided he wanted to have a conversation.

"So tell me, what's your name?" He asked, taking out another demon in a very casual manner.

"I don't have a name." Lady replied.

"Okay, then what should I call you?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want." Lady said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Whatever, Lady." Taking out another demon, he flipped into the air and landed on the top of the stairwell. "I'll leave this to you cause I don't want to miss the party." He yelled back at her. After blowing her a kiss, he walked away.

Lady dumped her empty clip and quickly replaced it with a full one.

"Who counted on you anyway?" She muttered to herself as more demons surrounded her.

Once inside, Dante smiled slightly. _I think I handled that pretty well. Dad would be proud._ He thought. He crossed a bridge into the next room where several spiders were laying in wait for him.

"Okay, boys." He said, taking Rebellion from its holster. "I'm in a bad mood, so don't think you can get away." He smirked as one spider tried to run him over.

"Haha! Whoo!" He shouted dodging a few more blows from the spiders. But, his joy was short lived as a hidden spider attacked from behind and sprayed him in webbing.

Dante started struggling as the other spiders moved in for the kill. Shouting a curse, Dante was forced to use a back flip to get out of the way of the advancing spiders. The thick webbing was completely wrapped around his upper body, constricting the movement of his arms and his reach for his weapons.

_Really, really stupid, Dante_. He chastised himself for getting himself into such a sticky situation. With a little more struggling, he felt the webbing snap free and fall to the ground.

Smirking again, he ran forward snatching up Rebellion from where he had dropped it and unleashed his anger on the nearest spider. Before he knew it, all four spiders were writhing on the floor in green ooze. Wrinkling his nose, he turned and left the room stepping on baby spiders as he left. He thought it made a very satisfying crunching noise as he stepped onto their white bodies.

By this point, the blood covering his body was starting to dry and cake making him very uncomfortable. On top of it, he was now covered in spider webbing. He sighed before moving on.

He rushed through the next hallway, taking out the numerous demons that had been waiting for him. But, since these demons materialized via sand, the sand started sticking to the webbing and whatever blood hadn't dried yet.

_Great. There's nothing like wet, itchy shorts with sand in them to make someone like me uncomfortable. Vergil, you did this on purpose, didn't you? I'm so going to kill you when I…_

He stopped in mid-thought as he heard the sound of rushing water. With a gleeful look he pushed his way through the door, making a crunching noise every time he took another step.

…_A waterfall!_ He was all about giddy with relief. He ran to the closest waterfall and stripped off his coat, shoes and weapons. With a grin, he jumped into the water and swam towards to the fall.

The fall's current was just enough to wash away all the blood, sweat, dirt, webbing and sand. He sighed in relief as the water pounded against his back. Little did he know that he was being watched.

Lady had decided that following the demon was her best bet to get to her father. She notices the demon's handiwork of dead spiders and demons as she continued through the next hallway. She stopped when she heard the sound of rushing water.

There, on the edge of the sidewalk, was the demon's red coat and weapons. Thinking he had been killed off, Lady decided to see if he had anything worth taking. She really liked his twin guns and thought they would make a perfect addition to her collection. Then she saw him at the waterfall, humming as he washed off the blood he had been covered in.

_At least he has the sense to be clean._ Lady thought darkly. She decided to move on and leave him to his bathing. _What is he singing? _She wondered as she tried to listen to the lyrics. Then it dawned on her, _I Believe in a Thing Called Love _by The Darkness. Not only did the song suit him, but he couldn't hit the high notes to save his life. Lady decided it was time to leave before he noticed her staring at him.

Dante tried to pretend that he hadn't noticed Lady watching him. _Yup, she wants me._ He grinned at the thought, and then remembered that he had to get moving. Sighing, he pulled himself from the water and shook the water from his silver hair. _It should be a crime to be this attractive._ He thought as he gazed at his reflection in his sword.

The author shook her head upon writing that sentence because now all her friends will think she has the hots for Dante. _No! I don't! Stop laughing at me!_ She mentally cried. Then she realized the other readers are looking at her funny and she figured it was time to wrap up the story before someone gets pissed.

Dante put his coat back on and holstered his weapons. After making sure everything was accounted for, he moved on to the next room. _Yup, the author wants me._

The moral: It's a pain in the rear to try to kick demon butt with wet sand down your shorts. But, when you get a free electric bat guitar from a naked chick, then it's worth it!

The End

Had a lot of trouble with writing the ending. I couldn't think of a good way to end it, so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading the story and please leave a review. Thanks! - Jediferret


End file.
